Le Pouvoir que le Lord Noir ne connaît pas
by AnnaOz
Summary: Fic cadeau pour Servane, assez noire et désespérée, pas de happy end, pas de romance. RonHarry à sens unique.


**Disclaimer:** Tout est à JKR.

**Note:** Une autre fic qui était en attente dans mes fichiers doc depuis un moment, écrite cette fois en cadeau pour servane qui voulait un Ron/Harry et qui était d'humeur à lire du angst. Ce n'est pas vraiment un Ron/Harry dans le sens "happy pairing" du terme, mais vous verrez bien.

Attention, l'histoire est assez sombre.

* * *

« Dis-moi, Potter… Lequel de tes deux amis devrais-je tuer en premier ? » demanda la voix à la suavité glacée de l'homme livide qui se tenait, triomphant, au milieu d'un cercle grotesque constitué de tout ce que le monde sorcier pouvait compter de fripouilles et de traîtres.

Ses longs doigts, fins et pâles, caressaient avec lenteur la baguette qu'il faisait passer d'un front à l'autre, de celui d'une jeune fille brune dont les mèches broussailleuses lui retombant sur les yeux ne cachaient pas la peur, à celui d'un grand garçon roux, aux yeux bleus limpides eux aussi terrifiés, s'arrêtant enfin sur le visage fermé d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs piqués d'épis recouvrant à peine une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient vert émeraude et brillaient d'une haine presque palpable. Il n'y avait pas une lueur d'effroi dans ces yeux-là mais plutôt une froide détermination.

« Devrais-je mettre fin à la navrante existence de la sang de bourbe ou du traître à son sang ? Veux-tu regarder mourir celui, ou celle, que tu préfères ou dois-je te tuer d'abord pour que tes _chers_ amis découvrent enfin à quel point celui sur qui ils fondaient tous leurs espoirs est faible et dépourvu face à moi ? »

C'était facile de se taire, de trembler en silence, de se couper de la scène horrible qui semblait toute droite sortie d'un cauchemar, et ce ne pouvait en être qu'un, ça n'était pas réel.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant les raclements de gorge moqueurs et les murmures de plus en plus insistants autour d'eux ne sortaient pas d'un rêve affreux, mais bien des bouches ignobles de la racaille amassée sur la plaine.

« Nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas t'épargner, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Que disait encore cette prophétie inepte ? Que l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, c'est ça ? Je n'en ai eu que des bribes, nous le savons toi et moi, jeune fou, mais ça m'a suffit pour comprendre que celui qui mourrait, ce serait TOI ! »

Le rire insensé de la créature à peine humaine qui se repaissait de la vision délicieuse à ses yeux de trois adolescents totalement à sa merci, transperça la chape pesante de la nuit.

Quelque part au fond de ses pensées, Ron Weasley eut un sourire amer et ironique en réalisant qu'il avait enfin réussi à nommer l'être possédé qui leur faisait face une semaine à peine avant le jour qui allait peut-être signer son acte de mort.

Lord Voldemort…

Ils avaient survécu à tout, aux inferii, aux maléfices douloureux placés sur les horcruxes, aux traques des Mangemorts, aux trahisons, aux deuils, à tout jusqu'à arriver devant lui, les mains presque vides.

Presque, parce qu'Harry avait un plan, parce qu'Hermione avait trouvé des sorts les liant si forts qu'à eux trois, ils devenaient indestructibles.

Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas.

L'amour.

Il savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se sentir mal au moment de prononcer les vœux qui les unissaient tous les trois, les vœux d'amour.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps à penser à l'amour, à l'autre amour, à celui qui faisait tenir jour après jour ses parents depuis plus de trente ans. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps pour Ginny, Hermione et lui… bref, y avait-il seulement un « Hermione et lui » ?

Il y avait Harry, Hermione et lui, comme depuis sept ans, bientôt huit, et dans la victoire, ou dans la mort, ce serait encore eux trois, Harry, Hermione et lui.

Mais Hermione n'avait prévu que la victoire, c'était écrit, c'était évident, si Voldemort s'attaquait à l'un des trois, le pouvoir des trois réunis se retournerait contre lui et l'anéantirait.

Pour de bon cette fois, parce que le Mage Noir était le seul horcrux subsistant, même son fidèle Nagini ne serait plus là pour abriter les dernières étincelles de vie qui pourraient échapper au sortilège.

Hermione leur avait promis la victoire, Harry croyait en elle.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas la peur.

Ron avait beau savoir qu'il tenait dans sa poche un portoloin prêt à être activé une fois leur ennemi tombé, ça n'empêchait pas la peur.

Le lien ne fonctionnerait que si Voldemort s'attaquait à l'un des trois, Harry avait supposé que ce serait à lui de subir le premier coup, mais si le Lord Noir les voulait tous les trois, tous les trois en même temps, que pourrait faire le lien tressé par les incantations d'Hermione, y avait-elle pensé, avait-elle prévu ça aussi ?

Et si, comme ça semblait être le cas en l'instant présent, Voldemort voulait s'amuser, s'il décidait de torturer ses jouets avant de leur infliger le châtiment final ?

Que pourraient-ils faire contre la douleur, contre l'humiliation, contre la cruauté et la folie ?

« Et si j'inversais les rôles, Potter ? Et si je leur demandais à eux, lequel est le plus cher à leur cœur, lequel ils me voudraient voir épargner, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une minute supplémentaire… car vous allez mourir, enfants, tous les trois, de ma main, aujourd'hui même. »

Ron avait cru voir un instant les jambes d'Harry se dérober sous lui, un instant seulement, avant de le retrouver à nouveau droit comme un I, ses épaules trop frêles rigides et tendues, supportant seules son visage de plus en plus pâle.

Harry était un garçon, un homme, comme lui, il connaissait les risques et la trouille lui tordait certainement aussi fort les entrailles, mais il ne fléchirait pas, il avait confiance.

A sa droite, la silhouette menue, presque rompue, d'Hermione lui renvoyait le même message, elle portait la même crainte en elle, mais elle ne cèderait pas.

Ils ne céderaient pas !

« Vous rendez-vous compte de l'honneur que je vous fais ? Vous allez périr de ma main, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tous n'ont pas eu cette distinction de ma part. Et si un jour, les livres parlent de vous, les générations futures sauront que vous vous êtes bien battus. Mais que vous avez perdu… »

La main osseuse et blanche avait arrêté sa baguette sur la nuque d'Hermione.

« Souris, sang de bourbe, et savoure ce privilège… J'en ai tué d'autres comme toi, mais aucune qui ne m'ait donné autant de mal et opposé tant de résistance. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Eh oui, Harry, ça inclut même ta mère ! Cette chère et pauvre Lily a péri sans même lever sa baguette, se contentant d'hurler comme un animal apeuré… »

Harry avait frémi. De façon imperceptible, bien sûr, mais décelable quand même aux yeux attentifs, entraînés, de son ami.

Le sorcier dément avait empoigné à pleines mains les boucles rebelles d'Hermione et lui tirait avec lenteur le visage en arrière, lui découvrant le cou et la gorge. Il semblait concentré sur le point précis où son poing retenait ses cheveux et, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables, il relâcha sa prise avec un raclement de gorge amusé.

« Sachez, jeunes gens, que la moldue impure a réussi à me fermer son esprit, elle dissimule bien plus sûrement ses émotions que tu ne le fais, Harry ! Ca a toujours été tellement facile de m'insinuer en toi, pauvre enfant abusé et sans volonté. »

Avec une espèce de pirouette grotesque, il s'approcha alors du grand jeune homme roux.

Ron le regarda s'avancer, à petits pas presque sautillants, comme s'il était en train de participer à une farandole infernale.

« Voyons maintenant ce que celui-ci a dans le crâne… »

Du bout de sa baguette, il souleva négligemment les mèches flamboyantes qui lui retombaient sur le haut du visage et le jeune sorcier sentit une onde glacée et pénétrante lui envahir l'esprit.

Devant lui, le Mage Noir souriait.

« C'est une toute autre eau dans cette tête-là… Les Weasleys cumulent donc tous les défauts et toutes les tares… Si j'avais le temps d'être surpris, j'approfondirais mon étude sur le sujet. » souffla-t-il en faisant un geste de main vague vers l'assemblée de Mangemorts.

Puis, se retournant vers Harry.

« _L'amour_ te porte, Potter, _l'amour_ de tous, c'est vraiment touchant… Mais tu sembles être plus aimé encore par ces écœurantes têtes rousses, ta mère la rouquine d'abord, puis Ginevra ma douce et enfin maintenant celui-ci, qui serait prêt à tout donner et à tout sacrifier pour toi. Cela doit te réjouir de savoir qu'il a fait son choix, non ? »

Les yeux d'Harry et d'Hermione voyageaient à toute vitesse entre le profil baissé de Ron et la main levée, tenant la baguette, de celui qui s'était à présent éloigné du jeune homme, et regagnait, dans le mouvement ondoyant de sa cape, sa place précédente derrière Hermione.

« Regarde-les, petite fille, ils t'ont abandonnée et livrée à moi. » lui murmurait-il contre sa nuque. « Potter n'a pas pu te protéger et Weasley a fait son choix, regarde-les et dis-leur Adieu. »

Des larmes chaudes et salées coulaient tout le long du visage de la jeune sorcière, un hoquet convulsif lui coupant la respiration et animant sa poitrine de petits soubresauts désordonnés.

« _Tant d'amour…_ AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Un faisceau verdâtre s'était échappé de la baguette de Voldemort et tout sembla s'immobiliser sur la plaine.

Puis, très vite, la voix autoritaire d'Harry perça le silence.

« Maintenant, Ron ! »

Le rouquin sortit de sa poche la vieille paire de multiplettes qui n'attendait que son incantation pour être transformée en portoloin.

Au moment de prononcer le « Portus » qui provoquerait le changement magique, Ron entendit les hurlements et les lamentations des mangemorts. Voldemort était tombé, Voldemort n'était plus.

Mais à nouveau, le cri d'Harry fut plus impérieux que le brouhaha qui les entourait.

« Bon sang, vieux, il faut filer d'ici, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il portait dans ses bras la silhouette désarticulée d'Hermione, pâle et cadavérique.

Quand il empoigna, au même instant qu'Harry, le métal froid du portoloin, Ron sentit les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur ses joues.

Cela faisait des jours et des nuits que Ronald Weasley était au chevet d'Hermione Granger.

Quand les jeunes gens étaient arrivés une semaine auparavant dans le hall d'entrée de Sainte Mangouste, Harry Potter en tête, hurlant, vociférant qu'il fallait qu'on les aide, qu'il fallait appeler les meilleurs Médicomages pour soigner celle qui les avait tous sauvés, les sorciers et les sorcières qui peuplaient encore la salle d'attente à cette heure-là se précipitèrent pour faire une haie d'honneur aux trois adolescents.

Ils avaient triomphé du mal, c'étaient des héros !

Le personnel soignant de l'hôpital sorcier s'ébranla dans la minute pour trouver un local pour les accueillir et envoyer des hiboux d'urgence aux meilleurs praticiens.

Pendant tout le temps que dura cette organisation effrénée, le grand jeune homme roux refusa de lâcher la jeune fille inanimée qu'il avait prise dans ses bras peu après avoir quitté la plaine peuplée de Mangemorts.

Seul Harry Potter parvint à lui faire relâcher celle qu'il berçait dans un murmure mêlé de larmes.

Une semaine plus tard, il était toujours là.

Sa mère avait eu beau insister, supplier, gronder, rien n'y avait fait. Il avait seulement consentit à se changer et à se nourrir un peu mais il ne quittait pas la pièce, même pendant les visites des soigneurs, toutes les deux heures.

Il s'endormait parfois, la tête appuyée contre le matelas dur du lit de la jeune fille, mais sans un ronflement, en silence, et le moindre soufflement de vent pouvait l'éveiller d'un seul coup, livide et grimaçant.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry le trouva, après avoir passé la journée à répondre aux questions des journalistes de la Gazette et subit les compliments mielleux de Rufus Scrimgeour et du Ministère.

« Ron… »

Instantanément, le jeune homme roux releva la tête, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, vieux, c'est moi. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements et des sandwichs. Tu ne veux pas venir dans le corridor dix minutes avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. Et tu n'as pas besoin de murmurer, elle ne s'éveillera pas, tu sais ? »

Harry rapprocha une chaise du pied du lit et vint s'asseoir en face de son ami dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le visage endormi d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron, elle va s'éveiller. J'ai discuté avec ses parents cette après-midi, les Médicomages leur ont confié que c'était vraiment une question de jour, ses constantes sont bonnes et elle respire sans problèmes à présent. »

Mais Ron n'écoutait pas son ami et se tenait la tête entre les mains en poussant un gémissement sourd.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, vieux, elle connaissait les risques, comme toi et moi, et elle les a acceptés. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Le gémissement du jeune homme devenait presque un grognement, agressif et rageur.

« Si si si, Harry, c'est ma faute, c'est à cause de ce qu'il a vu dans ma tête qu'il l'a choisie, c'est à cause de moi, de moi ! »

Une fois encore, Harry Potter tenta de réconforter maladroitement son ami rongé par le chagrin et la culpabilité.

Et une fois encore, celui-ci se mit à crier quand il devina la main sur son épaule.

« Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi Harry, je ne le mérite pas. »

« Merlin, arrête ça, Ron ! Tu ne veux rien me dire, tu refuses de parler aux autres, Ginny ne cesse de m'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là pour que tu sois brisé à ce point et je n'ai pas de réponse… Parce que tu ne veux pas m'en donner. »

Les mains quittèrent le visage de Ronald Weasley et il jeta un long regard amer à son ami.

« Des réponses ? Tu exiges des réponses ? Harry Potter a bien le droit de savoir, c'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment connaître les images que ce cinglé a trouvées dans ma tête ? »

La violence dans la voix de son ami le fit flancher un peu, mais il hocha quand même la tête en scrutant son visage douloureux.

« Voldemort a creusé son petit trou dans ma tête et il a vu ce qu'il voulait, il a vu qui je voulais épargner et qui j'étais prêt à sacrifier… »

Harry retint sa respiration, l'air de la chambre d'hôpital autour d'eux était lourd et étouffant.

« J'étais prêt à la laisser elle pour te garder toi, Harry. Voilà, tu es content ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts resta muet d'abord, puis tenta vainement de bégayer un mot, une parole rassurante, compréhensive.

Mais le rire acerbe de Ron le stoppa net dans toutes tentatives.

« Non, je le vois que tu n'es pas content… Tu es dégoûté, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le genre d'amour que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu se sent en mesure de recevoir. »

Il ébaucha un nouveau mouvement, tendant le bras pour tapoter le dos de celui qui avait retrouvé son air impassible.

Mais la réaction de Ron le prit par surprise et sans qu'il ne sache comment il avait réussi à être aussi rapide, il sentit sur sa bouche s'écraser les lèvres dures et chaudes de son ami.

Cela dura l'espace d'un instant infime, aucun des deux n'essaya de prolonger le baiser et quand Ron le relâcha avec un ricanement sombre, il eut du mal à se convaincre que ça venait réellement d'arriver.

« Voilà Harry, tu as eu toutes tes réponses. Maintenant laisse-moi et va rejoindre Ginny. Moi, ma place est ici et je ne la quitterai plus. »

Les jambes d'Harry tremblaient un peu quand il se souleva de sa chaise et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du couloir.

Au chevet d'Hermione Granger, la longue attente de Ron Weasley venait de reprendre…


End file.
